Christmas Break
by Idgie539
Summary: TRADUCTION de kayleigh24 - Draco est un Veela et c'est durant les vacances de Noël qu'il découvrira que son âme sœur n'est autre que Harry Potter...


Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle traduction de kayleigh24 ! Voilà le lien vers le texte original, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! s/4228660/1/Christmas-Break

Bonne lecture !

Christmas Break

Draco est sur le point d'avoir 17 ans et de devenir un Veela. Voldemort a été vaincu. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que Harry se marie à Ginny après Poudlard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Ginny regardait Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je crois que je vais aller voler autour de Poudlard, me vider la tête.

\- Oh. Elle semblait déçue. Donc, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ce soir ? Harry soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Ginny. Harry regarda Ron pour voir s'il pouvait le sortir d'une conversation avec Ginny. Mais Ron ne remarqua rien. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, remarqua ce que Harry avait tenté de faire et n'insista pas.

Harry appela son balai et partit voler. Il souhaitait que les vacances de Noël soient terminées, ainsi les cours reprendraient et il serait occupé avec quelque chose. Tout ce qui pourrait l'occuper était bienvenu, tout !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

\- Draco, as-tu déjà trouvé ton âme sœur ? Narcissa regardait son fils.

\- J'ai ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un, mais ces sentiments sont mitigés.

\- Pour qui as-tu ressenti ces sentiments ? Draco regarda sa mère quelques secondes et détourna la tête alors qu'il marmonna : « Potter. »

\- Harry Potter ? Tu penses que Harry Potter est ton âme sœur ? Draco approuva d'un signe de tête. Narcissa lui adressa un faible sourire et quitta sa chambre.

Draco resta allongé sur son lit pendant un bon moment. Il commençait à faire noir lorsqu'il sortit finalement de sa chambre. Il se promena dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Il avait pris sa décision, il avait besoin de voir Harry pour être sûr qu'il était bien son âme sœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait retourner à Poudlard avant que les vacances ne soient finies. Il le dit à sa mère, le mentionna à son père à un moment où il était de bonne humeur et partit pour Poudlard.

Il arriva à Poudlard qui était presque vide : une poignée de Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles, encore moins de Poufsouffles, et il était le seul Serpentard. Il resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Il devint de plus en plus anxieux à mesure que le repas approchait.

Au dîner, il était assis seul, vraiment tout seul sur l'immense table des Serpentards. Il regardait Harry encore et encore. Il en oublia de manger. Puis soudainement il perdit le contact visuel avec le brun.

Une main toucha son épaule.

\- Harry ? Il leva la tête vers le brun qu'il venait de perdre de vue.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait pour habitude de s'appeler par nos prénoms, dit le brun.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait pour habitude de se toucher. Le brun sourit à cette réponse.

\- Bien, Draco, voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec nous, puisque tu étais tout seul ici ?

\- Oui, Harry, je pense que j'aimerais ça.

Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Les quelques personnes qui étaient restées à Poudlard les regardaient, même les professeurs. Harry regarda en direction de Dumbledore et vit le vieux directeur sourire. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire un plus beau cadeau de Noël à Dumbledore que celui de tenter de faire la paix avec la maison Serpentard, c'est-à-dire avec Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry, Draco ne peux pas s'asseoir ici ! Ginny criait presque sur Harry.

\- Ginny, c'est Noël, je suis sûr qu'on peut laisser nos différends de côté pendant un moment. Ginny ferma immédiatement la bouche et resta silencieuse. Harry sourit à Draco alors que celui-ci s'asseyait à côté du Golden Boy. Il sentit une sensation de picotement dans son estomac. Il en était sûr, Harry était son âme sœur. Le dîner fut terminé bien trop rapidement pour les deux garçons.

\- Harry, mon pote (1), tu viens ? demanda Ron à Harry. Draco tiqua à l'utilisation du qualificatif utilisé par Ron, il était le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser pour désigner Harry.

\- Pars devant Ron, j'arrive tout de suite. Ron le regarda comme s'il lui avait parlé russe, mais fit comme Harry lui avait demandé et s'en alla.

\- Est-ce que je peux me sentir spécial du fait que tu restes avec moi ? demanda Draco.

\- Tu peux, mais en réalité je voulais te poser une question. Il vit Draco arborer ce superbe sourire qui le caractérisait.

\- Que veux-tu me demander ? Draco savait que Harry n'avait qu'à dire un mot et il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de Draco. Maudit soit le Veela en moi, pensa Draco.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange et très insultant mais j'ai besoin de savoir. As-tu pris la marque des Ténèbres ? Draco fronça les sourcils mais répondit : « Oui, mon père m'y a forcé. » Harry ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'avait attendu, il ne le regarda pas fixement ni ne hurla sur lui.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Parce que ma cicatrice me fait horriblement souffrir depuis quatre jours et je me disais que mon lien avec Voldemort passait à travers ma cicatrice, et le tien à travers la marque. Donc est-ce que… ça fait mal ?

\- Oui, mais dans mon cas c'est normal. Harry lui lança un regard qui demandait une explication. Je suis un Veela, et je viens juste de recevoir mon héritage, donc toutes les marques faites par quelqu'un d'autre que mon âme sœur me fera souffrir jusqu'à ce que mon âme sœur et moi ne nous unissions. Harry lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui est ton âme sœur ? Draco détourna le regard.

\- Oui, je crois avoir une bonne idée de son identité.

\- Qui ?

\- Eh bien, hum, maintenant que nous avons une conversation civilisée, je ferais mieux de le dire tout de suite. Je crois que tu es mon âme sœur. Harry se recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis… ton… Je suis ton âme sœur ?

\- Oui. Draco ferma les yeux et s'avança d'un pas vers Harry. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Presque effrayé de découvrir l'expression de Harry, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Harry ne s'était pas retiré, il était toujours en face de lui. La main de Draco se déplaça jusqu'au visage de Harry et le caressa doucement. Ses doigts découvraient lentement la peau douce des lèvres du brun. Le visage de Draco se cacha au creux du cou de Harry. Il embrassa la peau parfaite et la suça doucement, y laissant une marque. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir tout son qui tenterait de sortir de sa bouche. Les mains de Draco passaient dans les cheveux de Harry alors que ses lèvres se plantaient sur celles de Harry.

Le baiser s'approfondit et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la langue de Draco ne quémande l'entrée de la bouche de Harry. Lorsque les mains de Draco glissèrent le long de l'abdomen de Harry, celui-ci lui accorda l'accès. Bientôt leur langue se battirent pour la domination du baiser. Harry gagna, le Veela en Draco estimant qu'il était mieux qu'Harry ait le rôle du dominant dans leur relation. Draco poussa délicatement Harry contre le mur, espérant que Harry ne s'enfuirait plus désormais. Harry ne le fit pas, il fit même tout l'inverse. Il les retourna, poussa Draco contre le mur. Draco tenta de sourire, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire, il intensifia le baiser. Draco laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours.

\- Les garçons, bien que je sois ravi que vos maisons se soient rapprochées, je pense qu'il serait préférable de continuer tout ceci dans une chambre, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les joues des deux garçons se colorèrent de rose, quoique le rose ne soit pas assez proche de la vérité, le rouge serait plus adéquat.

\- Oui, monsieur… finit par dire Harry. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle. Draco et Harry restèrent seuls, debouts l'un en face de l'autre, haletants.

\- Donc… devons-nous suivre le conseil de Dumbledore ? demanda Draco, espérant que Harry dirait oui et qu'il ne regretterait pas soudainement ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

\- Non, je veux te faire l'amour, et seulement si tu t'en sens prêt. Harry regarda Draco.

\- Eh bien nous sommes âmes sœurs, et Dumbledore vient juste de nous donner la permission.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui, monsieur Potter ?

\- Ta chambre ou la mienne, monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco grimaça un sourire vers Harry, oui, il grimaça, ne sourit pas ou autre chose, il grimaça.

\- La mienne !

Aucun d'eux ne sut comment ils avaient atteint les cachots. Draco poussa une pierre d'un mur tout proche et murmura un mot de passe alors qu'il tenait toujours la main de Harry. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

\- Wow, ta chambre est très… hum… dit Harry alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui avec admiration.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu veux vraiment parler de ma chambre ?

\- Bien, alors pas de papotage.

\- Tu veux papoter ?

\- Quelle sorte de papotage pourrions-nous faire alors ? Quelque chose du genre, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ton lit est grand ?

\- N'oublie pas qu'il est très moelleux aussi ! Harry se dirigea vers Draco qui s'asseyait sur son lit.

\- Wow, très moelleux ! Draco prit la main de Harry.

\- Pas mal pour un Serpentard, non ? Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et remarqua qu'effectivement, son lit était très moelleux.

\- Pas mal du tout, fut capable de dire Harry avant de se perdre dans les yeux de Draco. Ils recommencèrent doucement à s'embrasser, Harry donnant cette fois immédiatement l'accès à Draco. Harry enroula ses bras autour du blond, le tirant doucement vers lui. Draco attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, avec un certain effort. Il murmura un sort et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus.

\- Où as-tu appris ce sort ? Je suppose que ça ne vient pas de Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, en fait c'est Blaise qui me l'a appris, mais ne gâchons pas l'ambiance en parlant de génies démoniaques, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

Harry les fit tous les deux rouler, se retrouvant au-dessus. Il embrassa plusieurs fois Draco rapidement, tandis que ses mains massaient doucement la longueur de Draco. Draco gémit immédiatement. Draco allait jouir lorsque Harry arrêta Le blond paraissait presque triste Harry l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour le rassurer. Il se dirigea vers une partie plus basse du corps tonique de Draco. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de l'érection de Draco, faisant gémir son nom à Draco. C'était le signe pour Harry de prendre Draco totalement en bouche. Il commença à sucer avec précaution, sa tête se balançant de haut en bas sur Draco. Draco lança sa tête en arrière de plaisir et commença à bouger son bassin. Harry dut maintenir les hanches de Draco pour ne pas s'étouffer, ce que son âme sœur ne sembla pas remarquer. Harry le suça une fois de plus, et ce fut suffisant à Draco pour jouir. Le blond se libéra dans la bouche de Draco. Il avait fermé les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry était tout proche de son visage et il embrassa les superbes lèvres qui lui faisaient face.

Harry replaça ses mains sur le sexe de Draco, qui s'érigea à nouveau immédiatement.

\- Tu es content de me voir ? le taquina Harry.

\- Je le serais plus si j'étais à l'intérieur de toi.

\- Toi, à l'intérieur de moi ?

\- Oui, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais jouer la fille, si ?

\- En fait, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Harry sourit à Draco.

Harry plaça les jambes de Draco sur ses épaules et l'attira plus prêt.

\- D'accord, je ferai la fille, mais tu dois me préparer, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, je l'ai déjà fait, mais tu étais un peu occupé.

Harry avait juste achevé sa phrase lorsque Draco murmura un sort de lubrification. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir où il avait appris ce sort. Le blond descendit son bassin, faisant entrer la longueur de Harry en lui. Le blond haleta, son visage montrant des traces de douleur. Alors que Harry allait ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien, il lui donna un rapide baiser, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Harry comprit le message et rentra entièrement en Draco. Il attendit un court instant avant de bouger, et débuta de lents va-et-vient en Draco. Au troisième mouvement, Harry tapa quelque chose en Draco. Draco cria son plaisir. Harry s'évertua à taper ce point encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils gémissent tous les deux si fort que tout le château avait dû les entendre. La main de Harry commença à masturber le sexe de Draco et, au toucher de Harry, Draco se libéra, mordant Harry dans le cou, créant sa marque. Peu de temps après, Harry jouit lui aussi en mordant également Draco dans le cou, complétant ainsi le lien.

Harry sortit de Draco et se coucha juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu es mien, Malfoy, réussit à dire Harry.

\- Mon Dieu, oui, je le suis.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

(1) Jeu de mots entre _soul mate_ : âme sœur et _mate_ : camarade, d'où « mon pote »


End file.
